Should we stay or should we go?
by Luvv-Story
Summary: hmm Mike was always a creeper...was it a good idea to have him as a room mate?
1. Mike The Molester

Chapter 1

"WooooHooo". Screamed my totally buzzed room mates, Alice, Rosalie and Mike, as I guzzled down my third shot of tequila! It burned going down my throat, then again that was part of what I loved about it.

It was Friday night, so as usual, me and my roomies were hitting clubs, just being totally carefree, like any 25 year old would do.

"Ya Bella!!". Screamed Rosalie. Who, looked absolutely stunning in her "clubbing" outfit with her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She was giggling uncontrollably, like she always does when she's drunk. Then she stopped when she heard her favourite song come one, she screamed and said "Let's dance!"

As I started towards the dance floor, I felt someone grab my arm. I looked and it was Alice. She was totally happy and in the mood for some serious dancing too! My pixie like friend started working that dance floor with her Pussycat Dolls inspired dance moves. She defenitley had the ability to pull those off. But me, not so much.

I just attempted an unsuccessful drop when I heard Mike yell "BODY SHOTS!"

Up for anything , me, Rose and Alice went to the bar to meet up with mike. We could barely hear him over the blaring music of the club when he grabbed Alice and pulled her up onto the bar.

"Oh no, not this again." I yelled into Rosalies ear.

She just shook her head, half laughing. Then faced the bar for the show that was about to go on.

You see, one thing Alice and Mike don't know, is that when they're both drunk, they seem to have a "thing" for each other. There's been multiple times when rose and I have walked in on them totally making out. But they both totally deny anything once sobered up. So I just looked towards the bar expecting quite a show.

As I looked at the bar, I gasped at the sight I saw before my own eyes. Mike was straddling Alice licking all parts of her upper body. I immediately started blushing, embarrassed for my poor friend. I mean mike wasn't that bad looking, just not the type of good looking you'd want straddling you in the middle of a public place.

"Poor Alice." I whispered in Rosalie's ear.

Just then I heard Alice let out a moan, not just a quiet intimate moan, but like crazy load, totally enjoying herself.

I didn't want to see this any longer. I marched up to the bar, pulled Mike's slobering mouth from Alice's mouth and separated them. Rosalie was right behind me restraining Mike from Alice.

I looked at Rosalie and said "Let's get these two lovebirds home."

She gave a little chuckle and hoisted Mike onto her shoulders. Giving a little grunt at his weight.

_Thank goodness I have the light one this time _I thought as I recalled the last time this happened. My shoulders were sore for two days after that.

After we put them in the back seat of my car, Rosalie and I took the front seat.

"So did you get any numbers tonight?" Rosalie asked me.

I shook my head no. As I recalled the guy I was chatting up, who then whispered some very naughty things into my ear. Making me want to gag, let's just say it involved donuts.

"What about you?"I asked in a failed attempt to distract myself of visions me, that guy and a box of donuts.

"No, they're all sick discusting pervs." She said, as I saw her gag a bit. Probably recalling a similar encounter such as my own.

"We can never find any guys. I mean the only guy we take home is always Mike!" I replied in frustration!

"I know, but sadly I think that he's Alice's tonight!" We both started quietly laughing, not wanting to disturb the sleeping couple in the back. I started laughing even harder when I recal the night when I caught Rosalie and Mike making out at the bar. Thankfully they were both too drunk to remember.

We were both still laughing when we I parked in our parking spot at the apartment building. It was a really nice place, with all our money pooled together we could afford it. Because places weren't too cheap in Port Angeles. The only downside was that it was a long ride up in the elevator to the Pent House carrying two sleeping adults.

Once Rosalie and I arrived in the elevator practically out of breath, we decided to put them on the ground while we went up. Then a thought suddenlt struck me.

"Hey Rose, do you ever think that Mike might sometimes get the idea that we like him? You know, with him living with us and stuff."

"I was just thinking the same thing, I mean, do you honestly think he's drunk all those times he's hooked up with you and Alice?"

"WHAT? ME?? You never mentioned anything about me and Mike before!"

"Oh, I thought I told you" She said calmly as she watched the elevator rising each floor. 1,2,3.

My mind was flooding with panic. Sick, I've made out with Mike Newton? I shuddered at the thought. I suddenly felt creeped out.

"Well Rosealie, I guess you don't remember you're little "Rendez-vous" with Hunky Mike?"

I've never seen her face be so still yet so shocked at the same time. She stayed like that for about five minutes when she finally said.

"Are you kidding me? I mean ewww!"

Just then the elevator opened to our Pent House. We both just grabbed Alice and Mike and brought them insidewithout another word. But I did notice Rosalie was holding mike a little further away then she was before.

We carried them both to their bedrooms and met back up in our cozy yet modern living room. I sat on the couch and looked at the clock. It was only 12:30.

"Hey Rosalie, wanna have a slumber party in my room?"

Her eyes automatically brightened up, knowing this meant girl time and pampering, which I detest almost as much as Mike.

"Hells ya! Meet in your room in 5!" She said just before she raced off to her room to get the tools needed for tonights "torture".

After I put on my comfy sweats and T-shirt that said "Forks", I had just enough time to pop some popcorn and get some movies out for tonight. I loved my room, I had gotten the biggest one because I had the longest straw! I had it set up all awesome and cozy. Complete with a couch and tv, which became our hang out for girl pamper nights.

Rosalie burst into the room in her aqua colored silk pajamas with a look of pure horror on her face.

Before I could ask what was wrong, she practically yelled "Hurry, Hurry, bring your camera!"

Not sure what was going on I obediently grabbed my camera and ran down to where Rosalie was. She was standing outside of Alice's room covering her mouth trying not to laugh too hard.

Confused I asked "What's going on, why are you laughing so hard?"

She didn't respond just pointed at the door. Confused I put my ear up to the door. Where I heard moaning and Mike screaming Alice's name. I felt my face go white, then I could feel the giggles begin to erupt from my chest, and was soon rolling on the ground next to Rosalie on the ground.

Finally she wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Quick, get this on video! We need to show Alice so she'll finally believe us!" Nodding my head and quickly wiping the tears from my eyes. I pressed record, opened the door a crack and slipped the camera into the room. I didn't want to look at the screen, but I had to make sure I was getting it all! So I opened my eyes a sliver, to see two pale forms moving in unision on the screen, making me burst into even more laughter.

Finally, I said "OK, I think we got enough to prove our point! Let's get out of here!"

Safely in my room, we both began laughing hysterically!

"Rosalie! I can't wait to show Alice this little movie in the morning! Oh, can you just imagine her face!"

I had stitches in my stomach I was laughing so hard. I suddenly let out a yawn the same time as Rosalie.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Rosalie suggested "But just to let you know, I'm sleeping in your bed with you! My room is right next to Alice's!"

"Alright! See you in the morning!" and then we went to sleep.


	2. Big Bertha

Chp.2

BPOV

I woke up at noon, too excited to sleep anymore asides from my splitting headache. I was not going to miss Alice waking up for the world. I decided I should wake Rosalie up, to share the funniest moment of our lives together!

I shook her and said "Rose, wake up!"

She tried to swat me with her hand, but I was one step ahead of her. _Thank goodness I took karate for a year._ I thought to myself as I grabbed her hand and pinning it behind her back. Making her wake up!

"OUCH! Bella! What the frick are you doing to my arm? Were you sleep fighting again?"

I let go and said "No, I was waking you up so we could experience "The Morning After" together!

Rosalie instanley sat up "Oh my goodness I totally forgot about that!" Then she got an evil grin on her face "Let's go make a smoothie, with "Big Bertha" to wake her up!" Then she began running for the kitchen.

I began chuckling at the memory of "Big Bertha" the indestructible chainsaw blender. It was one of the things that I brought with me when I moved in… a gift from Charlie. Anyways, the first time we tried it, we were just making celebratory drinks! But holy crap, that thing was louder than a chainsaw, we had gotten noise complaints from the neighbours two floors below us, and our ears were ringing for a week! It was the perfect weapon for waking anybody out of bed, in a hurry.

As I came into the kitchen I began grabbing some ingredients for a morning power smoothie. Rosalie was grabbing the ear muffs. It was our safety precaution ever since the first use of "Big Bertha". It actually worked though, making the noise practically obsolete.

"Ok, ready" I asked Rosalie who was getting antsy.

"Oh ya." She replied with the most evil grin on her face.

"3,2,1." I said as my finger slowly headed towards the huge green button.

"GO!" I screamed as my finger pushed the huge button with all my might.

APOV

I was awaken by the most annoying sound in the world…."Big Bertha".

_Oh, they didn't_ I thought to myself as I rubbed my head trying to soothe my aching head.

_Crap, another hang over_ just what I needed. I looked at the clock and it was only 12:15. That's when I heard someone in the bed next to me. I looked over and saw Mike.

With every nerve in my body I let out the most terrified blood curdling scream I could manage.

_This cannot be happening._

I ran out of my bed and put on my robe. Stilll screaming while I ran out of my room, into the living room where I saw Bella and Rosalie drinking smoothies wearing ear muffs.

"Mike…Me….How?…..Gross!….."I yelled between sobs

I turned around to see Mike who looked just as confused as I did.

"What happened?" I screamed at Mike.

"Crap Alice, we were drunk I guess." He said while I tried to hold back my vomit I felt rising.

I looked at Bella and Rosalie who had a blank look on their faces.

"Please tell me this did not happen?" I looked at them, hoping they'll say it didn't or that it was a joke. But when I saw Bella hide her face behind her hair. I knew it happened.

"I don't believe you!" I screamed!

"We have proof." Rosalie said holding up her camera.

"What? Seriously?" Mike said _This cannot be happening. _I just ran for my room. Rosalie and Bella behind me.

"Alice, it's not your fault you were drunk!" said Bella

"Ya totally wasted; you should've seen you guys at the bar! You would've done it there if we didn't take you home! At least no one will know about this except the four of us."

And that was true. I could just forget about the whole thing. Nobody except the four of us would have to know!

With that in mind I felt way better. We all had a huge group hug.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's have a total girl day! We'll go work out, and then go shopping for a new outfit to wear clubbing tonight" Suggested Rosalie, who then saw my expression "But we don't have to drink."

"Sounds great!" I replied with a sudden new found happiness.

"Let's all be ready in half an hour for the gym!" Bella said enthusiastically.

**RPOV**

_I feel so bad for Alice, but I mean, ugh, Mike Newton!? Oh well, I guess working out will make her feel better! Hopefully me too, my head is killing me. …..What the hell was that? Why did I just hear the door open? Frick, is someone in here? _

"Hello? Anybody in here?" I said as I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower wrapped in my towel.

_Hmm, no one. Weird. Hold on, HOLY CRAP why the hell is there a hand print on the mirror? That's frigin creepy! That was not there before! Oh wait, probably Bella or Alice trying to freak me out. Cows. But what if our house is haunted?! No, it's definitely Bella or Alice._


	3. Bosu Balls

**BPOV**

Rosalie kept asking the whole ride here if we had played some sort of practical joke on her, but we had no clue what she was talking about. She was acting so paranoid like she'd seen a ghost.

"No seriously guys." Begged Rosalie "I'm totally freaked out, there was a handprint on my mirror!"

"Geez Rosalie calm down, it was probably mike coming to use some of that volumizing spray again." Said Alice.

"But he's never come in while I'm having a shower! That's just creepy! He's really starting to freak me out. I think it's weird having him as a roommate! I never liked him from the beginning! I mean seriously he's taken advantage of poor little Alice, and now he's become a Peeping Tom!" said Rosalie with pure horror in her eyes.

"Let's just forget about this, he can't move out because he pays most of the rent, and you know that. Let's just go work out. What do you say, treadmill this time?" I asked hoping they'd all want to join me on my favourite workout machine.

They all agreed and we headed over to the treadmill, even though it was Alice's least favourite machine, she liked the company.

After 5 minutes on the treadmill Alice said "Hey guys want to make this a bit interesting?"

Suspicious, Rosalie and I nodded, giving her the signal to proceed with her idea.

"How about we turn this into a contest, we'll see who can last the longest with the highest speed. Do you guys want to ." She said, as she was trying to keep up with her treadmill. Alice always enjoyed making everything a bit more interesting.

With her devilish grin plastered on her face, Rosalie said "Alright, ladies, set your speeds up to 7, and you can move it up from there."

We obeyed and I counted in "On your marks, get set, GO!"

We were all running, not talking trying to keep our concentration. I heard loads of HUFFING and PUFFING from both girls, they didn't have my stamina, so I knew I had this one in the bag. That wasx until I heard the most discusting grunting noise coming from Rosalie. I looked over, and her facial expression was even more priceless than the grunt. I began laughing hysterically, trying not to lose my speed.

Alice asked "What's so funny?"

I just replied "Look at Rosalie, she looks like she's doing some other stamina work."

Alice looked and saw Rosalie face, her nose scrunched up and forehead creased with the concentration while she made a grunting noise with each step. Alice burst out laughing, almost losing her balance and practically flying off the end of the treadmill.

This scene broke Rosalie's trance of concentration as she saw Alice attempt to regain her balance, but her knees kept giving out form all the laughing. "OH….My…god…Alice you're so gracefull and elegant when you run." Rosalie said between fits of laughter.

"Well you're not exactly overly elegant you little wart hog. Have you seen and HEARD yourself run? You sound like some sort of jungle animal during mating season!" Alice said as she regained her balance but continued laughing.I began hysterically laughing at the refrence Alice just made, I could barely stand. The three of us were just laughing hysterically on the treadmills, trying not to lose our balance, but not wanting to stop and lose the contest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**EPOV**

"Seriously, are you guys actually going to call those girls?"

Emmett and Jasper shook their head no, as the two girls with bleach blonde hair and orange skin left the gym. Thankfully we were coming and they were going.

"I thought girls at the gym were supposed to be hot?" Jasper said with a hint of laughter and disappointment.

"We just got I the door you numb nut, wait til we actually start working out, I'm sure the girls will just come crawling towards us then."Emmett covered his pants, slightly "excited" from the idea.

"Come on guys, let's go in already you're not going to get any chicks just standing around here!" I said.

The three of us began walking into the gym, trying to scope out any hot chick on the first floor. _Maybe the weight lifting floor wasn't the best place to begin with_ I thought to myself as I saw a massive women bench press 300 pounds. I could tell Jasper and Emmett were thinking the same thing.

"Let's go up to the second floor, that's where all the cardio machines are, aren't they? I mean women love cardio, builds stamina." Emmett said with a glimmer in his eye.

"Ya, that's probably a better place, let's…just go." Jasper said, still scared from seeing the hairy back of Olga the body builder.

We had only just gotten upstairs, when I saw three women running on the treadmills, hysterically laughing. I elbowed the guys and pointed out the girls. Both of them immediately had gotten smiles on their faces.

"Dude, let's ask them out to drinks or something." Jasper said, his eyes glued to the small pixie like girl who's laugh sounded like bells.

I looked at Emmett who was checking out the blonde curvy girl.

I was totally happy with who they were looking at, because ever since I saw them, I haven't been able to take my eyes off the girl in the middle. She was curvy with gorgeous wavy brown hair that moved with her every step tied back into a ponytail. Not to mention, she had the most beautiful laugh I'd ever heard, she just sounded, happy. You could see the rosey glow to her cheecks as she laughed. Her eyes though, they were the most sexy eyes I've seen, Big, brown and mysterious , that sparkled as she was laughing. I knew, I had to meet her. We just needed to think of some smooth, sexy way to approach them looking all manly…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**BPOV**

"No, no , no, you sounded like a gremlin!" I said between fits of laughs

"I don't think it was as bad as Alice's sultry dance routine she just performed on the treadmill!" Rosalie said, trying to breathe from running at high speed. Alice was no better, we were all hysterically laughing.

I was laughing so hard, that I hadn't noticed the three boys staring at us from across the room. They were all exceptionally handsome, but hands down, the one in the middle with piercing green eyes was the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. I was staring at him, zoned out from the world.

Then I heard Rosalie and Alice say."Bella what are you staring at?"

I didn't stop staring at him, but then his eyes met with mine. I could feel my heart race, then it felt like it stopped. Then, I felt my knees give out. _Oh dear god, no!!_ I hit the treadmill on my butt, and went flying across the room about 5 ft. into a pile of bosu balls that went flying in all directions. Everything happened so fast I could barely see what happened next. All I saw was Alice look at the boy with the loose curly blonde hair, then at me, while she tripped on her feet, landing on her stomach while the treadmill shot her into the bosu balls next to me. But, one of the bosu balls that Alice hit, flew across the room into Rosalie's head, causing her to be thrown a few feet into a pile of yoga mats.

All I heard was the voice of an angel cry "Oh my god, are you okay."

At first I thought I had died but then realized it was the gorgeous boy with the green eyes come over to me and was checking to see if I had hurt myself. I couldn't think straight.

"Are you ok? Can you see me?"

I opened my eyes to see his piercing green eyes staring at me. Then I smelt his cologne, which was absolutely amazing. I was thinking about grabbing him to pull him closer, then I sat up, not wanting to make a total fool out of myself today.

"Oh ya, I'm fine. I landed in some nice soft balls." I said, then began to blush as I realized what I said, he just gave me the most adorable half smile that made my heart melt. Then I realized I should probably go see if Rosalie and Alice were ok. I looked to see the guys with curly blonde hair holding Alice while she gave him a flirty smile and pretended she couldn't stand, making him hold her in his arms. _Crap, why didn't I think of that._ Then I saw Rosalie, who was standing up, pretending like nothing happened, holding the big buff guy's cell phone, probably programming herself into it. _Holy she works fast._

Then the boy with the green eyes spoke "Well, hi, I'm Edward." He said as he stuck his hand out to meet mine.

I grabbed it and said "I Smella." I replied, the realized what I said. _Shit. _"I mean, I'm umm Bella." Then shook his hand as he smiled at me.

"So, I was wondering , since we every so heroicly came to your rescue, I think it would only be fair if me and my friends here got the honour of taking you and your friends out for a drink tonight? What so you think?" Asked Edward. _God that name is sexy._

"Um, ya, that would be great, I mean, considering how quickly you guys came to our rescue, I think that is the only reward suitable." I said with a flirty smile.

Edward smiled, and said, "Well I guess we will see you ladies tonight. What do you say? The Orage at 8 ?"

"Sure." I replied, totally stoked on the location, it was the nicest night club In all of Port Angeles. It opened up onto a beach that was just gorgeous this time of year. Summer was the best time to go.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys at 8 then. We have to go shower now." Rosalie said as she handing the big guys back his phone. "Text me." She whispered into his ear as she left with us following behind. I saw Alice give a flirty wave to the guys with tousled curls, as we left.

As soon as we had gotten into the change room we all squeeled in delight!

"Can you believe how gorgeous they are?!" Said Rosalie enthusiastically! "The big one named Emmett is mine though!"

"Oh ya! I want the mysterious curly haired on…named…Jasper!" Said Alice, hurrying to stake her claim.

"Perfect! Because I really want the green eyed one.. named Edward." I said, suddenly feeling butterflies in my stomach in anticipation for tonight!

"Well ladies, I guess we better hurry up and go shopping! I want to look fabulous tonight, especially after our little wipeout. Speaking of that, thanks Bella! What happened to you out there?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm, well this is gonna sound stupid, but when I saw his eyes, it was like I lost all sense of being, kinda like it was just me and him in the room."I replied quietly.

"Well Bella Swan, I think that Edward dazzled you!" said Alice with a squeal!

_Ya, that sounds exactly like what happened._ I thought to myself.

"So next time you become all clutzy around him we know it was some sort of "Dazzling" force he has over you!" said Rosalie sarcastically.

"May the force be with you Bella." Said Alice in a goofy Darth vadar impersionation.

"God you dorks! Let's get ready and go shopping!" I said sounding more enthusiastic than I should have.

"Bella Swan, did I hear this right? Are you actually wanting to go shopping?" said Rosalie, jaw hanging open in total shock.

"Oh my god, you only just met this guy and you've acquired a love for shopping! I like him already!" said Alice who was just as shocked as Rosalie.

"No, I just…really need a new outfit…that's all..geez." I said trying to hide my face by quickly hoping in the shower, before it turns bright red, like always when I'm lying.

"Alright, if you say so." Said Rosalie totally sarcastically. As she turned on the shower.

_I just want to look really good when I see him. _


	4. Red Shiraz?

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter…I've been busy :P But please give me reviews about this chapter and what you think should happen ! Thanks!**

BPOV

_Why can we not find a single dress for any of us in this whole mall?! _I thought to myself as Rosalie, Alice and I continued walking, desperately seeking a designer store that would have something we could love.

"How about Versace?" Asked Rosalie.

"No, no, no, his designs are silky and loose fitting. We want something that hugs our body well." Said Alice stubbornly.

I was just about to suggest we stop looking and go home when I stopped dead in my tracks. Before me lay the Holy Grail, the answer to our problems. I stopped my two friends to point out the new store.

"Herve Leger." I said in awe. I thought his store wasn't coming for another year.

"The Herve Leger?! The prodigy who started the bandage dress trend?" Asked Rosalie in disbelief.

"This is perfect, tight fitting and super cute. Ladies, we've found the answer!" she said excitedly as she began walking into the store.

We were looking at mannequins, falling in love with practically every dress. As I looked at the price tag, I smiled, realizing that with the money I've been saving, I could buy one! I mean I wasn't an heiress to my father's company fortune like Rosalie and Alice, whose fathers are partners in a multi-million dollar company. But I save my money from working as an assistant at a PR company. It's actually pretty good pay, but thankfully, I'm using up my vacation pay right now! So I have 3 weeks off. The money adds up quickly, so I could buy my dream dress!

We left the store one hour later, each with a crisp designer bag in our hand, with a huge smile plastered across our faces. We accomplished our mission and were going to look hot tonight!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

"Ooo I cannot wait to start getting ready!" said Rosalie as she turned the key to open our apartment door. She opened the door, we all quickly ran into our rooms once seeing that we only had 1 hour to get ready for our hot dates tonight. But on my way to my room, I saw Mike sitting on the couch playing "Animal Crossing City Folk." _Hmm guess he's not working._

I quickly turned on the shower, shampooed and conditioned as quickly as possible. I blow dried my hair, giving it a nice wavy look that flowed down my back. Tonight, I decided not to overdue my make-up. So decided to do a little bit of eye liner, and then softened up by some golden eye shadow. Giving me a "Goddess on the go" look. I was ready to get dressed.

I braced myself as I opened my Herve Leger box. Inside was the most stunning dress I've seen. Once it was on, I looked in the mirror. The dress was stunning. It was a lovely raspberry colour with darker accents on the straps and throughout the middle. It hugged my curves and gave me the most gorgeous hour glass shape. By far the most flattering dress I owned.

As I was gazing at the dress I heard Mike call me from the living room, "Hey Bella! Could you come in here for a second?"

I walked into the living room to see he put his game on pause. Looking at me he asked.

"So where are you going tonight looking all hot & spicy?"cleary trying to flirt.

"Umm, well, we're going out tonight." I said, trying not to give him an invitation to come.

"Oh fun! I'll quickly go get ready! Woo hoo! Another roomies night out!" He replied with a freaky amount of enthusiasm.

"Well, Mike, you see. We're going out with…dates." I saw his expression drop. Making his baby fat face look even larger than usual.

"Oh, I see. Well it's ok. I was going to have some friends over…on animal crossing..with my new Wii Speak I got today!" he said trying to hide his disappointment.

Just as it was getting awkward, Alice came out of her room. She was wearing a stunning purple bandage dress that had cutting edge metallic trimming on the top, making two diamonds around her bust. It was gorgeous, and it fit her small short body nicely.

Just as Alice was about to ask why Mike's cheeks were redder than usual, Rosalie came out. Looking amazing in her new dress. It was a simple black tight fit dress, that looked normal at the front, but when she turned around, you could see the criss cross pattern that exposed her toned back, leaving some mystery. Rosalie looked stunning! I even looked at Mike who seemed to be holding the pillow to a very excited "muscle".

"You guys ready." Asked Rosalie who was glowing from all the raving compliments. She looked hot, and she knew it.

Not wanting to keep the guys waiting we decided that we should leave.

"So Mike, we're going to be at The Orage Nightclub, we'll probably be home by oh I don't know, late though." Alice told Mike as we usually do if we go out without him. He started it actually, he always wanted to know where we were, and he even started phoning us every hour we were out! We told him that had to stop though. He was always a bit protective, but it's nice sometimes to know that he'll be staying up waiting for us.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah ,ladies." Mike said as he held his hands out. "I heard that there are a WHOLE lot of creepers that hang out there, I don't know if I'm comfortable with you ladies going out there. Maybe I should tag along so you guys can have a real "man" protect you guys." Said Mike as he put on his T-shirt that said "I YAM what I YAM." That was in the laundry hamper on the couch. Clearly getting ready for a night on the town.

"Hold up there buddy." I quickly said. "It's a date; it would just be awkward if you "tagged" along. We'll be fine with Ed-I mean our dates."

"Ya honestly, you should see how buff they are. I don't think we have to worry about any freaks coming up to us tonight." Said Rosalie, dazing out thinking, clearly about Emmett.

_Ya, the only freak we have to worry about tonight would be you._ I thought to myself, making me smile.

"Whatever my ladies, I'll see you when you get home." He said, with very little enthusiasm.

As we closed the door I said

"Thank god he's staying home, he's kind of creeping me out!"I said recalling his freaky looks checking us out.

"Ugh, did you see the way he looked at me?" Rosalie asked.

"I know, but thankfully you guys weren't sexually assaulted by Mike!" Alice said shuddering at the thought of her romantic encounter with Mike.

As usual on Saturday nights, it was impossible to hail a cab. So, much to Rosalie's disliking, we had to use her "Hail & Wail" technique. She does her pouty face like she's in dire need of a taxi, then pulls up her dress a tad, a flicks her hair to the side. I honestly think she should patent that idea because it works every single time! So as the dazzled taxi driver pulled over. We all got in the cab when suddenly I realized.

"Shit, I forgot my wallet. I have to go back." I said totally frustrated by my ignorance.

"Do you have to go, I'll pay?" suggested Alice when she realized we were 10 blocks away from the apartment.

"No, it has my I.D. and I need it to get in, they still ask for it." I said "Hey, could you pull over I have to get out." I asked the cab driver.

"Sure thing toots." He said as he pulled over.

I opened the door to get out when I heard Rosalie say

"Hey, make sure you call us when you're on your way over ok?"

"Sure thing." I said as I stepped out into the warm summer air and closed the door. Getting ready to walk the 10 blocks to my apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

MPOV

_Why are they going out without me? They know I'm the life of the party. I mean I have a weird feeling about those creeps they're going to go out with. Nobody gets to go out with them when I have to stay here playing Wii. I'm mad, I tell you. They're not going to get away with this. I just wish I could have them all to myselves. Forever. Well at least one of them, they're so nice, I'm going to stay with them, and I can't help but feel jealous when those guys are out with MY girls. They're MINE, they will always be mine. Forever, whether they like it or not._

BPOV

_Frick, I'm so forgetfull. My first date with Edward and look what happens, I forget my friggin wallet! Man, I just want to get to the club. I can't wait til I get to see his green eyes again._ I thought to myself as I opened the door. I heard Mike playing animal crossing.

"Hey Mike." I said as I came in. But when I looked at his face, he looked totally blank. Like something wasn't right. I could feel it. I felt very uncomfortable, like I wanted to just get out of there. So I ran to my room to grab my wallet from my room. When I found it on my nightable I felt relieved. I could get out of there. But when I turned around, I saw Mike leaning against my door frame when he first spoke.

"So, you're back soon, couldn't stay away from me could you?" said Mike with a sly grin on his face. He began walking towards me until I could feel his breath on my neck. "What do you say we go on a little roadtrip, just the two of us?" He asked. But I could tell it wasn't going to be a friendly road trip. I suddenly felt scared as I stood next to my friend. I didn't want to. But I could tell something was going to happen. I was afraid of Mike Newton. Then he backed away, leaned against my vanity and spoke.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me, then I'll just have to decide for ourselves. Good-night Bella, see you when you wake up." I started freaking out not knowing what he meant until he took my vase off my dresser, and flung it across the room towards my head. I saw it coming so I ducked. As I heard my vase crash against my wall I heard Mike curse. Totally confused and freaked out about what just happened in the last 30 seconds I ran for my bathroom and locked the door.

As I leaned against the door, not sure if the lock would hold Mike said "Open the door Bella!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Mike!? What's gotten into you?" I screamed.

"I just want to be with you Bella! Forever! Don't you understand? That's all I want from you, that's all I want." He screamed, and then I heard him whisper "I just want to be loved."

Usually I would feel pity for him, but he was acting like a psychopath so the sympathy would have to be postponed.

"Bella just let me in." He said sounding so scary and pissed off that I backed off from the door, scared that a chainsaw would come through it like it does in the movies. But as I backed up and went into the shower he was still banging on the door. Then I decided to leave a sign so that if Mike did take me, they would be able to find me. I took my shaving cream and wrote on my shower wall "HELP". Just as I put the cap back on the shaving cream I heard Mike say.

"Fine Bella, if you won't let me in, I'll just have to let myself in." He said…then I heard him walk away. I thought he maybe backed off so I stepped out of the shower and put my ear to the door. He wasn't at the door anymore. If I could only get to my cell phone I could phone somebody. So I opened the door, and didn't see Mike, so I stepped out the bathroom door. I just closed the door when Mike came around the corner with a wine bottle in his hand.

He hit me on the head with the expensive Shiraz wine we had. But I wasn't concerned about the wine, because red stuff was falling down my face. It wasn't the red wine, because it was thicker. But as I looked at the blood, then looked at Mike. All I could think was _Why?_

Then it went black.


	5. Gremlin Growls

**A/N - Hey so sorry it took so long for this chapter! Writer's block, you know what i mean eh? (yes i am canadian! :P) anywaysss enjoyyy!!!**

APOV

We'd been at the club for around 2 hours, and you could tell that Edward was looking a bit nervous.

"I'm sure she'll be here any second, really. She's probably just caught in traffic. This is so unlike her." I said trying to reassure Edward who was downing his third paralyzer.

"Ya, I don't know what's holding her up, she just went to get her wallet from the house." Said Rosalie, clearly starting to get a bit worried herself. But she was clearly a bit occupied with Emmet at the moment; they had really hit it off. I could say the same for me and Jasper, but I was trying to contain my feelings so I didn't make Edward feel awkward, not having a date and all.

He was clearly starting to get a bit pissed off. "Hey, so if Bella wasn't interested in me, then why the hell did she not just call me instead of making me look like a total looser coming out here?!" He said.

Totally shocked by his outbreak I replied "No Edward, you don't understand, she likes you! More than someone should on first impression. I have no clue why she isn't here by now, this is so out of character. In fact, Im quiet worried." And just that instant my phone began to ring. My ringtone began blaring _"And we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl..oo you know we are living…" _Just then I picked up the phone to hear a frantic Mike practically hysterical screaming into the phone.

"Alice! Alice! Oh my fucking god! Bella…she's I don't know…it's red..and AHHH."

Panicking I realized the only way I could make any sense out of Mike's hysterics was to get him to calm down and explain. "Mike, what happened? Calm down and explain to me what is going on. Is Bella OK?"

I could see the panic look on Edwards face. But that was the least of my worries right now. I had to find out what was going on.

I heard Mike take a deep breath and calm down enough to speak. "I don't know what happened, I went out to rent the movie "_2:37" _to watch tonight since I was ditched. Then I got home, the door was open and I saw Bella, laying unconscious covered in blood in her bedroom. That was like two minutes ago, I panicked and phoned you! Come home fast!"

I slammed the phone shut without replying knowing I had to get home.

But once I hung up the phone I was hounded by a sea of questions. The most urgent seemed to be from Edward. "What's wrong?" said Edward, panic plastered across his face.

"It's Bella, she's been attacked." Was all I could say still too shocked. I couldn't hear anything, but I thought I heard the vague words come from Edward saying "Not her."

I was still in a daze when everybody began freaking out. I heard the voices of my friends panic, asking questions. But I was still so confused when Edward spoke in a very serious deep voice.

"We need to call and ambulance..NOW!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EPOV

The door into the apartment was still open, we all burst into the apartment. Only to see a guy sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling, this must've been Mike.

Mike pointed towards what I suppose was Bella's bedroom. We all ran into the room, to see Bella sprawled out on the floor, blood everywhere. My face went blank, Bella was lying unconscious on the ground, her angle like face covered in her hair. I went towards her, my heart dropped. I felt totally oblivious to the other people beside me. I couldn't help but think _Why am I in so much pain for somebody I barely know?_ But before I could go forward to her I heard the paramedics enter the room. I was pushed aside along with Alice and Rosalie who were hysterical. They slowly put her on the stretcher and began to roll her out of the apartment to the hospital.

"Is she OK?" begged Rosalie as they began to examine her.

"We need to get her to the hospital to look at her, it looks like there's been some forced trauma to the head. It's too early to tell, but we'll let you know as soon as we know." Said the man who looked to be the head paramedic.

"Alright, can we come along in the ambulance? I don't want to leave her alone." Said Alice.

"Um, ya sure we can make room, but we only have room for you two ladies so you guys will have to follow in another vehicle.

"Alright" I said as they left with Bella on the stretcher. The door shut as they left and I was left alone with Jasper, Emmett, Mike and I. I went into the living room to see Mike, because he looked a little freaked out when we had arrived earlier.

"Hey Mike." I said. I must've scared him though because he twitched and gave a little snarl. "Whoa what are you a gremlin or something?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha funny, who are you. Why are you here?" He said whipping the donut crumbs off his shirt. _Weird he was eating donuts at a time like this._ I don't like him I decided.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I had a date with Bella tonight, and she didn't show up because she had been attacked…" I said glaring at him.

"Hey! I didn't do it I swear…geez don't make accusations, shouldn't you be leaving. This isn't your place." He said with a smug grin.

I began to walk towards the door with Jasper and Emmett behind me to go to the hospital.

"Oh ya, I never said you did anything." I said shooting a death glare at him. His expression dropped and replaced it with a look of pure horror. "See you there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - dontcha just LOVE cliffies??? muahahaha!**

**PLEASE.................................................REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	6. Gauze, Plaster, and Wedding Rings?

MPOV

_Thank god they're gone, I was beginning to freak out that they might know I did that…everything is so screwed up now. I mean I went to lift Bella up to put her in my car, but I couldn't lift the bitch! And what's worse is she's only 120lbs! Talk about a totally hit on your confidence. I thought the boxing on Wii would have given me some better biceps than these little lumps of skin slowly drooping more and more, being pulled by gravity towards earth…NO stop it Mike. Just because you haven't' been working out, don't' be beating up your confidence. There's other ways I can make this work. I just have to think._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_RPOV_

_What sick man could have done this to Bella?_ I thought to myself as I waited in the waiting room along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. It had been a little over an half an hour since Bella had been taken in to be examined. I was beginning to feel nervous.

_What if she's not alright? What if she dies? This hospital reeks like dead people and it was starting to freak me out._

"Do you think she's ok?" I asked trying to hide my pure horror as I blocked out visions of them rolling Bella down in a body bag on a stretcher to the Morgue.

"I hope so." Said Edward as he played with the pages of Martha Stewart Living. Clearly not aware of his choice in reading material.

Just then a doctor with gorgeous blonde hair and quiet young looking came out into the waiting room.

"Excuse me. Are you here for Miss Bella Swan?" He asked looking at our group assembled in the corner of the waiting room.

"Yes." Spoke Emmett's deep delicious voice.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle, I have some news about Bella—" he said before I interrupted him. Suddenly feeling all my emotions rise up and come pouring out of my mouth.

"Just give it to me straight doc! How long ago was she dead? I know it! She's a goner! Never coming back to me! I miss her already! Is that her on that stretcher…did she suffer? Oh please dear god let her go to heaven!! She was a good girl..even if she did borrow and completely destroy the heel of those Metallic pumps of mine..oh god who am I kidding. I can't stay mad at her for that! Let her know I'm not mad! Let her know I always liked her better than Alice! Poor little thing, died a virgin! Never knew what it was like to have a man touch her--." I broke off when I realized everybody was staring at me. I quickly regained my composure. Not wanting to look like I lost my cool or anything.

Dr. Cullen quickly began what he had started saying, not wanting to get interrupted again by some crazy lunatic.

"Please don't worry, she's not dead." He said with a slight grin. "But there has been some trauma to the head, she is unconscious at the moment. She may suffer from some very minor memory loss, she'll have only lost a day or so of memories if any, but that's unlikely. She will though have a sore head when she wakes up, probably will be a bit confused. But you guys can still go in there and wait for her to wake up. She may be a while but there's a food court at the other end in case you guys get hungry."He said pointing to the other end of the hospital towards the food court. "Bella's room is down this hallway room 234 let yourselves in, I'll be in there in a while to check on her progress." He said and walked away.

"Alright guys, let's go!" said Alice, leading the way past doors ascending up to the number 234.

EPOV

_What?! She might have lost memory? That means she probably won't even remember me. What if she doesn't want to go out with me this time around? _I thought to myself moments before we came up to the door with the numbers 2-3-4 labelled on the top of the door frame.

"Ready guys? It'll be alright, she just hit her head. It's not like she broke all the bones in her body or anything!" Jasper said as he grabbed the handle of the door to open it. He always has a way of making me feel calmer. _He's right, she only hit her head, plus she only met me this morning, it's not like we'll lose a whole lifetime of memories._

The door opened and we all filed in. All silent, looking at the girl in front of us. Her whole head was wrapped in gauze and plaster and she had an I.V attached to her arm. _Just a hit on the head Edward, that's all it is. Nothing serious._ But I couldn't help but panic, her face looked horrible, her cheeks and forehead had a few bruises on it that covered up her cheerful rosy hued cheeks. Along with that, there were multiple bruises up and down her arms and legs. _Bella was attacked while I thought she stood me up._ I was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. I wouldn't leave her side until she woke up I decided. So with that in mind, I stepped towards her bed and leaned down to speak to her.

"Bella, Bella, it's Edward, can you hear me? Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are here. "I felt crushed, it looked like the most beautiful angel from the heavens came crashing down to earth and was now unconscious. I couldn't bare it. "Please Bella, wake up. It's me Edward; let me see your brown eyes, let me know you're ok." I said in a calm voice praying she could hear. Then I added in a whisper. "Please."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_BPOV_

_It was black, and I was falling, falling down into a spiral that I couldn't see the end of. I was scared, and my body hurt, but I couldn't see any injuries. I felt pain, and I wanted to escape. To leave. I just wanted to stop falling. Then I saw something in the distance, and as it got closer I realized what the image was. It was a pair of the most stunning green eyes I'd seen in my life, yet they looked somewhat familiar. When I looked closer I also saw the pair of Metallic Silver pumps I borrowed from Rosalie and ruined. What the_ heck? I decided to ignore the pumps and focus more on the eyes and try to figure out where or who they belonged to. Then it all came back to me. I knew who these belonged to. Edward. I suddenly remembered our whole past, all the memories we made. Our good life together. I was remembering what happened this morning when I began to hear a voice. It was like the voice of an angel, and for a moment I thought I was dead, and then I realized this voice belonged to Edward. I searched for the source of his voice wanting to find him. See him again. I heard his voice say

"Please Bella, wake up. It's me Edward; let me see your brown eyes, let me know you're ok." Then after a moment I heard him say, in a smaller more vulnerable voice "Please?"

Then I realized I must be sleeping. I wanted to wake up but I didn't know how. So I decided I would try to yell. So I spoke "Edward is that you? Are you there?"

He must've heard me because I heard him say "Yes! Yes Bella it's me! Try to open your eyes! Wake up! It's me!"

Suddenly I felt a new strength. I wanted to see him, see his green eyes again. With that, I closed my eyes and with all my might I felt I pictured being with him, I thought hard, I wanted him, badly. Then suddenly I became aware of my surroundings. I felt some rough sheets rubbing against my sensitive skin and I smelt the dreadful smell of hospital. _Why am I here_ I thought to myself. Then I heard him speak.

"Bella, Bella darling, are you there?" I opened my eyes. It was him, Edward. I smiled, but it hurt. Then I realized my head was covered in plaster.

"Edward?" I asked wanting to make sure that he wasn't a mirage.

"Yes Bella, it's me. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are all in the food court. It's just you and I." he grabbed my hand and I knew it was real.

"Edward what happened? Why am I here?" I asked very confused why I was wrapped in plaster.

"Well Bella, you were attacked, you were on your way to the club for our first date but you forgot your I.D. at your house. Then we came and saw you.. Oh no it was horrible. Bella, I'm just glad you're ok." He sincerely smiled.

That's when I got confused. "Um, Edward. Our first date was 2 years ago." I said laughing at how silly Edward was acting.

He wrinkled his brow in his signature confused face "Bella what are you talking about we met just this morning."

"No we didn't silly. What are you talking about?" I asked wondering why he was acting so weird.

"Wait, Bella, tell me the last thing you remember." He said looking very serious.

"Um ok, well, we were on our way to our first anniversary dinner. You didn't want to tell me where we were going because you wanted to keep it a surprise. But I saw the tickets to "Cirque du Soleil" in your wallet last week so I knew what we were doing, but I wanted to keep it a surprise. Oh Edward I hope you're not mad, I swear they just fell out--." I couldn't continue before he interrupted me.

"Wait a minute Bella. What do you mean our anniversary? We only me this morning, and there's no way I could of bought tickets last week because we didn't even know each other back then. What are you saying?" he asked very confused.

I giggled, laughing at the little game he was playing. "Edward, don't be silly, we're married, don't you remember?"


	7. Dazzling Victim

**Hey! Check out this chapter! I know the last chapter was a bit weird but don't worry it'll all make sense. I PROMISE Bella won't be some sort of mental case! ENJOYYYYYY**

**EPOV**

_Married? What in the world would make her think we were married? I've only know her a day! Oh no, something must be all jumbled up inside her brain making her think she's married to me. _I let out a chuckle. Then looked at Bella's face that looked extremely confused before I spoke.

"Bella, there's something you need to know." I said, looking at her face before I continued. "You see, your head had been hit, and it may have caused some neurogical problems. So Bella, the memories you may be thinking of at the moment are not true. Your brain might just be making them up and jumping to conclusions or something." I looked at her once again, seeing the confusion in her face as she tried to decipher each and every one of my words coming out of my mouth. I decided to get it over with, rip it off like a band-aid. Just come out with it. "Bella, I'm not your husband."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

"Bella, I'm not your husband." He said, as he gave a little smile at the end to comfort me.

It took me a second to put the facts together. _What? I'm not married? I'm imagining this. But, my memories were so vivid it only made sense that he could…oh….wait a minute…it's coming back to me now. I went to see Cirque du Soleil with Alice one year for my birthday, and I found the tickets. Hold on, then if my memories weren't true, then does that mean that Edward really isn't my…that we only met today at the gym? _ I felt the blood rise to my cheeks turning them the brightest shade of red as I recalled our encounter at the gym this morning. I felt them turn even redder as I realized what I just said. _Oh for the love of god. Did I just ask Edward, the man I met only this morning if we were MARRIED??_ I grabbed the sheets and pulled them over my gauze filled face, trying to hide the humiliation I felt at that moment.

"Bella, it's ok. You just got confused. It's not a big deal! Quiet flattering actually, but not a big deal to get embarrassed about. Come on, put the sheets down." He said.

I peeked my eyes over the sheets; just enough to see his brilliant smile before I shook my head and hid it back under the sheets.

"Come on Bella." He said laughing now. "Don't make me come in there."

Suddenly very into this flirty game I said "I'd like to see you try."

Then, that instant I dealt him pull the sheet off my head, exposing my sensitive cheeks. But what shocked me was how close he was. I was caught off guard, and felt my heart begin to race. Then, I began to hear my racing heartbeat out loud….on the heart machine thingy! _Oh no, way to make my life even more embarrassing, now the whole word can hear my poor control of hormones._ I thought to myself. Then decided I should quickly cover for my little incident.

He pulled his face away then said "I think we should call the doctor and let him know you're awake." He got up and walked out the door. I was left alone.

I was trying to figure out a way to look sexy plastered up sitting on a hospital bed fro when Edward came back. In the end I decided I would have to go with me sitting still, puckering my lips slightly and squinting my eyes. _If that doesn't knock him dead, I don't know what will._ Just as I put my sexy look into action when Edward, accompanied by Dr. Carlisle and my friends burst into the door.

"Oh goody! She woke up!" Exclaimed Alice who then quickly hurried over to my bed. Rosalie then came in the room with Emmett behind her. He had a grin on his face and I quickly saw why, Emmett had lipstick marks all on his neck and lips. What a nice thing to do while your friend is unconscious in the hospital.

Then Rosalie said "Hey Bella. Are your eyes ok? You're squinting."

Realizing I was still doing my sexy look that clearly didn't work well. I blushed and returned my lips and eyes to their regular state.

"So how are you doing Bella?" Asked Carlisle.

"Oh I'm fine." I said, then I felt my cheeks flush slightly, recalling my earlier experience with Edward."

"Well actually Doctor." Edward said, and I knew where this was going so I hid my face under my covers. "When Bella first woke up, she was a little bit confused, she well…umm.. how should I say this. Well, she thought we were married." He said giving an innocent half grin at the end. Then I heard Alice and Rosalie gasp and look at me. Making me turn a deeper shade of red.

Dr. Carlisle let out a little chuckle, making me feel more embarrassed. "Bella, don't worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens all the time. Sometimes coming out of unconsciousness makes people accidentally confuse some of their old memories with the present, trying to figure out what is actually going on is quiet confusing. Don't worry though, it's a good sign, you have no permanent brain damage. Meaning, that you'll be able to leave by tomorrow." He said with a smile. Just then I hadn't even realized what time it was or what day_. What if I was unconscious for like a month and I didn't know about it!_ So I quickly demanded.

"Hey, do any of you guys know the time?"

Jasper replied "Oh it's 7 o'clock in the morning." _Holy I must've been out for a while because we were going out last night and then I forgot my I.D.—_Then some annoying squeaky voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Bella! Honey, you're alright! That's superdelicious!" Mike said in an over excited voice. "I'm Mike, do you remember me it's spelt M-I-K-E. Did I go to fast for you?" He asked, clearly thinking I had some brain issues.

"Um, Mike, I don't have anything wrong with my head. I'm fine. No memory loss or anything." I said proudly. But I couldn't help but notice Mike's cheerful expression drop to a face of pure horror. "You remember _everything?"_ He asked, emphasizing the last word. "Hey guys, do you think that I'd be able to talk to Bella alone for a second, he asked my friends."

"Uh, sure, we'll just be out in the hallway." Rosalie said, winking at Emmett.

My friends left, abandoning me with creeper Mike. _Great_ I thought to myself.

"So, you remember _everything_ Bella?" He said giving me a weird look as if there was some double meaning to what he said

"Uh, what do you mean Mike by everything." I asked

"By everything I mean "everything" if you catch my drift." He said, still trying to trigger some memory.

"Should I know what you're talking about?"

"Well that depends if you know about the thing that I think you know I know about that you might know."

"Mike, what's the thing I should know that you're talking about?" I asked getting slightly frustrated.

"Well Bella, if I tell you and you know, then we both know, but if I tell you and you don't know then I'm screwed, so either way if I do tell you I get screwed. Not the good way." _Ewww sick _I thought to myself.

I suddenly got very confused "Mike, I have no clue what you're talking about. My head still hurts like a mother! All you're annoying babbling is only making it worse! So shut up! Because I have no clue what you're talking about!"

Mike suddenly looked very happy, like he'd come up with some crazy idea. "You have a headache darling?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Um, why, yes I do." Suddenly wondering if this was a trick question.

"Well then I'll call the nurse for some sleeping pills, you don't want to over work yourself. You must heal darling!" He said as he pushed the big red button no my nightable. Almost immediately a nurse came in with some sleeping pills and gave them to me with some water. Almost instantly I began to feel the affect of the pills.

"Thanks Mike, great idea.." I said as I felt my words slur at the end, the pills kicking in. I could barely make out what anyone was saying, but I thought I felt somebody brush my cheek and whisper in my ear "Goodnight Bella darling, sleep well." Then I fell into unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BPOV

I felt my eyes slowly open as I felt the fluroesant lighting of the hospital on me. These stupid lights made it impossible to stay asleep. I was almost about to turn to go back to sleep when I felt somebody sitting on the foot of my bed. _Great, Mike didn't leave yet. God he's annoying sometimes!_ I thought to myself. But when I opened my eyes I saw Edwards full green eyes staring back at me.

"Hello, did you sleep well?" He asked

"Yes, lovely thanks." I said still drowsy from the sleeping pills. Just plain curious I asked. "Hey so where did Mike run off to?"

"Oh, well funny story actually. I came into your room, and I saw him sitting up near you sniffing your hair. He creeps me out Bella. I'd watch out if I were you. I sent him out of here, to go touch himself or something."

I couldn't help but feel totally violated. I'd been sniffed, without permission. That must be a form of molestation. My train of thought was broken when Edward spoke.

"So what do you think we go out for a proper date sometime?" he asked me with a charming smile.

"What do you mean a proper date?" I asked, dazzled by his eyes.

"Well, quite frankly, the hospital wasn't the ideal place I planned to have our first date."

"Oh so this is a date?" I asked surprised.

"Well, we're alone, talking and getting to know each other. But I'd like to take you out on a proper date. Not one where you can smell fermalidihide from where you eat dinner. Or where there's annoying little 5"4 blonde boys eavesdropping on your every word." Edward said, emphasizing the last part extra loud. Then we heard someone scurry away from the door. _Creepy._

"So Bella, what do you say? Will you let me take you out?" He asked clearly using all his charm he had. Sadly, I wasn't able to handle all his charm at once, I began to hear my heart race once again and blushed.

He leaned in closer, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he just whispered into my ear "I'll take that as a yes."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**YA! Another chapter done! I'll try to do the next chapter! Also…PLEASE review :P**


	8. Dungeons and Dragons

Chapter 8

BPOV

Was it just me, or did they paint the apartment building hallway a different colour. It looks somewhat more bright, and, glorious. I never noticed how nice this hallway was. It was so well decorated, and well, just beautiful.

As I was admiring the beige walls I heard Rosalie say "Bella, hello! You're staring off into space again with that retarded look of bliss on her face. Remember Alice, the one she was giving that hobo when we were driving home."

"Ya Bella." Agreed Alice. "What's going on with you, you're glowing and you've just been in the hospital for 3 days."

"I don't know, after living under fluoresant lights for the past few days, I've become more appreciative for the things around me." I said as I continued walking down our long hallway to our apartment door.

It was my first day coming back from the hospital, and I've never been in such a great mood. I mean, it seemed that the sky was bluer, the air was fresher, and that hobo I saw, looked somewhat cleaner. There was no other way to describe this feeling I had…it was-

"Love." Said Rosalie as she fished into her purse for the key to the apartment. We'd just reached the door and I didn't even notice. But I had been more alarmed by her crazy accusation.

"What?!" I said a few octaves higher than normal as my voice cracked from surprise.

"Uhm, I mean….what do you mean …love?" I said with a more collective air than my last attempt at speaking.

"Oh puhlease Bella, it's clear you're in love. Not too many people come out of the hospital and have their breath taken away from a hobo. It's clear your mind is elsewhere…" Alice said, giving me a look.

Just then Rosalie swung open the door to the apartment. I stepped into the apartment, having the overwhelming sense of home. I was paused in the door way, living in the moment of my arrival home when a sudden thought hit me. OREOS.

I dropped my bags in the entrance way. The next moment passed in slow motion. I ran into the kitchen, where I slid with the help of my socks across the tile floor. I slid all the way to the pantry door, which I then gracefully slammed into. But that didn't faze me; I was a girl on a mission.

I grabbed the door into our large pantry and began looking for that Oh so familiar blue box. It wasn't hard to find it in its assigned spot. I grabbed the box, and opened it.

My nostrils filled with the delicious smell of Mr. Christie's ingenious creation. Then I ate. I ate about five Oreos until I was somewhat satisfied and the taste of my last hospital meal wasn't in my mouth anymore. I looked up to see Rosalie and Alice sitting at the breakfast bar watching me with their jaws dropped.

"Holy Mother." Said Rosalie.

"You poor thing, if you were so deprived of your Oreo's we could've brought them to the hospital for you." She said somewhat sympathetically. They were the only one who understood how I got around Oreos.

"The truth is, I didn't even realize how much I wanted them until I thought of them, and then it was like an animal instinct took over." I said, somewhat shocked at my animalistic behaviour. I decided I should change the subject, they began looking at me like I was some sort of monster that craved Oreos.

"So..umm...where's Mike?" I asked, thankful that I thought of a new topic to talk about.

"I actually don't know, I'm going to go phone him. It's only 4:30 and he should've been home from work by now." Alice said as she walked over to the phone. I always did feel bad for Mike, he worked in a video game store. He thought it was the greatest job on the face of the earth because he got backstage passes to all of the video game conventions in town. He has a slight obsession; I mean if you look at our T.V. he has all the versions of animal crossing and Mario Galaxy. He doesn't like to play violent games because they scare him. One time he played Super Smash Brothers Brawl and he had nightmares for a week straight about Jigglypuff eating him. It was a long week.

Just then Alice came back into the room with her cell phone in her hand. She clearly had already talked to Mike.

"He's on his way home. He had an unscheduled Dungeon and Dragons meeting. Honestly, ever since he's been promoted to Archer in his land of Fairytopia he's had no spare time on his hands."

Rosalie and I both looked at Alice and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Alice-did-you-actually-just-speak-nerd!" I said between fits of giggles.

Suddenly she caught on and realized what a dork she did sound like and blushed.

"OH dear god." Alice said. Then burst into laughter.

_Great_ I thought to myself sarcastically_ Now I have two friends that are dorks._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

MPOV

"No Princess Obulon. The Orcs are near and our fairy army is not yet ready for battle. Is there a way we can post pone them a few more moons before they hither near to destroy them?" I asked, very desperate in this time of need. Princess Obulon was one of the best D&D players on my team, and I was inviting her over to my apartment to help strategize for the war that is near. We had just gotten out of the elevator

"Calm down my young Demonic Gnoll Archer, we must stay calm. We will strategize once we are in a safe place, you never know if the eyes of the forest are watching you." Said Princess Obulan as she glanced over her shoulder, but thankfully the hallway was empty. I wasn't in the mood for yet another surprise attack from some NOOBS that think they can follow the pros and capture their lands.

"Yes I agree. I just have one question. What is your actual name?" I said, curious.

"Oh, my real name outside of the realm is Victoria." She said. Victoria was one of the most beautiful damsels in the realm; she had fiery red hair and an attitude to match. Her determination is what helped her create an army of newborn mutated bloodthirsty creatures that practically destroyed the Orcs. Though she was a great girl, I would have to make sure I didn't send the girl mixed signals; I tend to do that and get into messy situations. I don't want to reject her, I mean, I'm practically with Bella. I wouldn't want to make her jealous or anything.

Wait a minute. That just might work. I pretend to be dating Victoria to make Bella jealous, yes, that could work. Just as I thought of the plan, I decided to put it to action.

"Hey Victoria, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime this week?" I asked, in my most seductive voice that I knew girls couldn't resist. It worked every time.

She looked at me for a moment and then a huge grin spread across her face. "Oh Mike!" She said an octave higher than her normal voice. "I'd love to!"

_Perfect, Bella Swan will be mine._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

Just as the fit of giggles settled down and we'd finished our last Mike impression we heard the door open.

"I'm back ladies!" Called the high pitched voice of a boy that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else except Mike Newton.

"Hey! We're in the kitchen!" Yelled Rosalie, who always tried to be nice to Mike out of pity.

When Mike immerged from the front entrance way, he was followed by a gorgeous red head.

_Wow, Mike actually brought a girl home! It's better than that guy he brought home last time._

"Hey Girlies! I'd like to introduce to you guys Victoria, otherwise known as Princess Obulon."

We all smiled and said hi, not wanting to scare off the one of few girls that actually came over.

Then Mike's eyes lit up as if he just had a great idea and he gasped.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I just had the craziest Idea! What if you and Squidward…"

"Edward." I corrected him before he continued.

"Ya, right, sorry. As I was saying. What if you and _Edward_ went on a double date with me and Victoria! Would you be ok with that Victoria?" Asked Mike.

"Ya that would be fun!" She said

"Alright tomorrow at 7!" He said, making plans I hadn't yet confirmed.

"Sweet! See you tomorrow! I have to go. Bye guys!" She said, waving at us as she walked out the front door.

With that, the room became darker without the light of her fiery red hair.

"Did anyone just notice the room get darker?" Asked Rosalie.

"I was just thinking that." Said Alice.

"Don't change the subject." I glared at the two vixens sitting at the bar.

"Mike, I did not say I wanted to go on a double date with you and Victoria! I was planning on having my first real date..ALONE with Edward tomorrow. I am not going." I said stubbornly.

MPOV

"Please Bella. I only asked you two come because I get so nervous around girls and I just well…" I looked down at my feet, trying to play my part as a pathetic loser in hopes she would come. "I really like her. I don't want to lose her, and I thought you might be able to help, you know, break the ice." I said, then for the grand finale, I looked up slightly through my lashes. Giving them the "pathetic" look I know they couldn't resist.

She was looking at my face, and I knew she was putty in my hands. Her expression softened and she said

"Oh alright Mike. I just don't want you to do this again. Making plans for me when I have something else planned."

"Sure thing Bella! You're the best!" I ran up and hugged her, making sure I put my head in her soft warm cleavage.

_You're all mine Bella_ Swan.

And with that I snuggled deeper into her boobs, grinning at the thought of my plan for tomorrow night. Goodbye Edward.


End file.
